Body Art
by mysterious-muse
Summary: The Order and the gang are sitting around eating breakfast one morning when the subject of tattoos comes up. Better than it sounds. Please read and drop a review.


**Body Art**

**Author's Note: I was just thinking about all the tattoos Sirius had one day, and I wondered if any of the others had any. This is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

Everyone was sitting around in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place on a warm Saturday morning enjoying breakfast. Well, some were enjoying breakfast while others were brooding in the corner. Severus was standing in the doorway of the entrance to the kitchen and was glaring at nothing in particular. Sirius was standing in an opposite corner watching Severus out of the corner of his eye. Tonks, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and the rest of the Order and Weasley family were sitting at the table eating Molly's food. No one was really talking, and it was slightly unsettling. Molly was sneaking glances at everyone, but she stopped to look at Tonks when she noticed something on her arm.

"Tonks," she said, "what's that on your arm?"

Tonks looked a little confused as she looked over her arms. When she realized what Molly had seen she smiled. "It's just my tattoo."

"Tattoo?" Molly asked the mixture of shock and disgust eminent in her voice. "I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"I have three actually," Tonks said. "One on my wrist that you saw, one on my ankle, and one on my lower back."

"My goodness," Molly said. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Tattoos are cool, mum," Fred said. "George and I are getting one."

"You most certainly are not!" Molly protested.

"Why not?" George asked.

"Yeah, after all Bill's got one," Fred said.

Molly looked over at her oldest son who was now giving Fred a death stare. He looked at his mother to see that she was red with fury because her son had a tattoo, and she didn't know about it. Bill's cheeks flushed, and he swallowed the rest of his food.

"Is that true, Bill?" Molly asked with a scowl.

"It's only a little one, mum," he reassured.

"Only a little one!" Molly repeated. "What it is, Bill?"

Bill cleared his throat and said," A skull and cross bones."

"What?" Molly yelled. "Why are on earth would you have _that_ tattooed on your body? Now everyone will think you're a death eater!"

"Oh, come off it, mum," Fred said.

"Besides, Bill's had that for years," George said.

"And where exactly _is_ this tattoo?" Molly asked not quite sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"It's on his back," Fred said.

"At least it's where no one can see," Molly muttered.

"Oh, come now, Molly," Sirius replied from his corner, "let the boys have a little bit of freedom. It's a good way to express themselves."

"Just because you have an abundance of them doesn't mean I'm going to let my children have an abundance of them," Molly jeered.

"You've cut me to the quick, madam," Sirius said with a slightly hurt expression on his face.

"Well, you do have a lot of tattoos, Sirius," Remus said.

"And you don't?" Sirius said.

"I have one," Remus corrected. "There's a big difference."

"No way," Ron said. "I can't believe Professor Lupin has a tattoo."

"I got it a long time ago I can assure you of that, Ron," Remus laughed.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"A wolf's paw," Sirius smiled.

"How fitting," Severus sneered.

Everyone fell silent and turned their attention toward Severus who was still propped up against the doorframe. Sirius gave him a look of hatred, and Severus just rolled his eyes. Sirius walked away from his spot in the corner and made his way over to the door.

"And what about your tattoo, Snivelly?" he asked. "You know, the one on your forearm of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth?"

"Sod off," Severus hissed.

"Well, aren't we touchy this morning," Sirius said throwing his hands into the air.

"That's enough, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "We all have marks on us somewhere whether they be from our own will or not. I think we should just sit, relax, and enjoy our breakfast."

Sirius made one last ugly face in Severus' direction before picking a place at the table by his godson. Severus exited the kitchen entirely and went to have a drink in the living room. They discussed tattoos here and there all through breakfast until there was no food left on the table.


End file.
